The Trickster And The Temptress
by twilightglitter-01
Summary: His rich velvety voice hung in the air, making the air seem thicker and harder to breathe in as I admired his sculpted features. I observed the tiny crease between his eyebrows and wandered if he had been worrying a lot, I took in the way a few pieces of hair framed his face so well, making him seem rather… magnificent. I was mesmerized by his creamy pale skin, and dark eyes. Loki.


**AN:**

**So, this is just an idea. Please tell me if you think I should keep going. (: This first bit is set during Thor, and the rest during Avengers. :)**

I watched him carefully. Observing the way he eyed the hammer, or the look of torment on his face when he couldn't pull it up. I didn't know why he tried, or why he was here, but it was clear that he wasn't SHEILD. His long black hair was flowing freely, his green cape and black armour was resplendent in the moonlight. I could help but stare. Could no one else see him? Surely he shouldn't be here? He stormed off, stalking towards the doorway I was spying on him from. I moved back, but continued to stare. He gave a quizzical look, but moved past me.

"No, wait!" I called after him, as he entered a restricted area setting off an alarm. He looked back at me clearly unsure of why I was speaking to him. I motioned to a cupboard door, knowing that this area would swarm with guards any second. His brows furrowed as he continued to stare at me, perplexed. He made his way over to me slowly, uncertainty clear on his face.

I opened the door and motioned for him to enter. He did. I followed after him, closing it behind us. There was silence for a moment, as the light flickered on. He let out a long breath.

"Who sent you?" he asked quietly. It was my turn to be puzzled as I tried to think of what he could possibly mean. I laughed, but quickly regretted it as his eyes narrowed.

"If it was Dalartino, I've already told him I'm sorry for the black eye and…-" He trailed, I cut him off.

"No one sent me, I work here. The question is this… Who sent _you_?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I know not what you mean! If you are but… _human_ you shouldn't be able to see me, even the strongest concealers usually can't see me!" His rich velvety voice hung in the air, making the air seem thicker and harder to breathe in as I admired his sculpted features. I observed the tiny crease between his eyebrows and wandered if he had been worrying a lot, I took in the way a few pieces of hair framed his face so well, making him seem rather… magnificent. I was mesmerized by his creamy pale skin, and dark eyes. The way the green in his cape seemed to sparkle in his eyes, and the way his lip twitched to the side… Then I realised, I had been staring for far too long to be polite…

"You really are human then," An amused grin that melted my insides lit up his face, but didn't quite reach his eyes. "Because I'm normally considered quite plain from where I grew up."

"Hardly," I breathed out. I slapped a hand over my mouth, shocked at what I'd just said.

"Sorry!" I blushed, wishing that the ground would swallow me whole.

"It's really quite alright…"He chuckled

"Are you an alien?"

"To you, yes. To your ancestors, I was a God." His lip pulled up at the corner again, in a gesture I assumed was a trait of his.

"What's your name?" I asked, all too intrigued. He was from another planet. I should be freaking out, but he didn't seem so scary. Not to me.

"I am Loki, of Asguard. Betrayed and cast out of my own kingdom."

"I'm Leila. Of New York, working for SHIELD." I introduced myself.

"Ah… Dark beauty, born at night." He whispered more to himself.

"I'm sorry?"

"Your name, it means Dark beauty, or born of the night."

"_Oh_."

I heard shouting outside the storage room, people on their ear piece, reporting an all clear.

"Well… It was lovely to meet you Leila, but I must be on my way." He nodded, and exited. By the time I opened the door, he was gone.

I got back to work, gathering paperwork for the tech team.

_A year later…_

Almost all of SHIELD had been called to the Dark Joint Energy Division, I had been dragged along by Coulson despite the ridiculous hour. I wasn't happy.

"Look alive Leila," He tapped my shoulder as he entered the room.

"Yes sir," I held back my groan.

Now, I was no scientist. I'm an agent who assists in any way I can, but I know enough to know when there's a serious problem. The problem was a fairly obvious one, the Tesseract was having a freak fit, and no one knew quite what to do… We were evacuating everyone save Me, Selvig, Fury, Coulson, Barton and a few other misc. scientists. From what I could hear of Selvig and Fury's conversation, things were going from bad to worse and there was not much that could be done. Yikes.

Blue waves of light shined in my eyes, it seemed almost as if they were dancing through the air, making spirals and curls. Silence filled the room as the Tesseract roared, shooting out blue light in all directions from the floor to the ceiling.

"I'm no scientist, but I don't think that's a good sign." I whispered to the guard next to me, who seemed a little concerned. I blinked as the light got brighter, almost blinding me. It seemed as is blue flame were spreading out of it like a flamethrower. When I opened my eyes… _he_ was there, as the flames evaporated. Loki dressed in his green cape, the one I had dreamed of chasing through a labyrinth as I tried to keep up with him, there was no hope. He had a golden sceptre in his left hand, the other one quickly running through his hair.

"Sir, put down the spear!" Fury demanded. Loki smiled shaking his head. He suddenly fired it at Selvig's computer and files. He lunged from the Tesseract, throwing out various blades in non-fatal but incapacitating areas of various guards, stopping when he met my eyes. He faltered, a sudden, quick smile, that was gone a quickly as it came was sent my way as he turned to Barton. He pointed his sceptre at his chest, then Selvig's as fury tried to remove the Tesseract.

"Please, don't." He warned, tuning to face him. "I still need that." He shook his head. Barton pulled out a gun and fired at fury.

"Run!" He gasped at me, before falling down as Barton picked up the case. I… hesitated.

"Stay," Loki gave a glorious one sided smile as he approached me. _Run, stay, run, stay…_ What did I do? I took a side step towards the door not able to help the need to fulfil orders. His eyebrows shot up, a playful smirk that made me want to shoot fury myself for suggesting my departure from this mysterious man.

"Leila, what did I say?" He asked, throwing his hands out to the side in question.

"Stay?" I answered quietly.

"And what shall you do?"

"Stay." I spoke a little firmer.

After what seemed like an eternity, he ordered Barton to bring me along. Barton pulled out hand cuffs and something that looked like a gag. I thrust my hand up to his nose, smiling as it make contact, breaking, causing blood to pour down his face. His fist came flying towards me, I ducked.

"I do not want a single bruise on her," Loki growled as he walked over, looking ready to tear him limb from limb.

Then kicked him in the side, knocking him down, I sat on his back stealing his hand cuffs and tying his hand behind his back and shoving the gag in his mouth.

"Pathetic Barton, Pathetic." I spat at him. Loki's smile grew ever wider.

"I do like people who can look after themselves," He praised me. I blushed. He made his way to me in three swift strides, apologising before throwing me over his shoulder.

"I truly am sorry, I mean no disrespect. I'm just conscious of the fact that this building may collapse at any moment." He drawled on.

Selvig untied Barton, Selvig was behind us as Barton walked in front of Loki as he ascended the stairs.

Soon enough, I found myself in the Back seat on my own as Loki was in the bed of our tuck stopping anyone who tried to follow us.

We travelled for about two days, two a block of abandoned apartments where I was lead to the top floor by Loki. Who then sat in a chair watching me watch him. I paced, not sure if I wanted to run or stay. Torn by orders and instinct. Instinct told me to stay with Loki and never let him leave, but that wasn't sensible. I thought about the different ways out of the building:

I could jump out the window (fatal), I could try and bash down the titanium door (impossible) or I could wait and hope for rescue (Improbable). Looked like I was staying.

"Why am I here?" I asked as I continued to pace.

"Because I find you intriguing."

"But what more than that?" I demanded

He didn't answer.

Days turned into weeks, all the same. Loki would enter what looked like it used to be a dining room at roughly 8 Am, and leave at about 8 PM. We didn't often talk. I asked the same questions, and got the same (silent) reply I was getting immensely frustrated. I'd earnt a round of applause and concerned inspection of my hand by Loki, from the impressive whole in the wall that I made. Today, I took a different approach when Loki came in. I started with the questions straight away.

"I'm going to get out of here you know," I dared him to say differently. "One way or another."

He laughed.

"I'm absolutely terrified, I assume there'll be a whole in me in the likeness of the one in the wall?" He joked.

"No… I was thinking more that I could… Persuade you…" I trailed, not quite sure where I was going with this.

"Oh? Do enlighten me?" He stood up, his permanent grin firmly in place. It still didn't reach his eyes.

What do they do in the movies…?

Without thinking, I pushed him back in his chair, taking him by surprise as I sealed his lips to mine. Just quickly, once. But it was enough to have both of our head spinning in confusion. What hell did I do that for? I couldn't even think straight. I ran to the other side of the room and bashed my head against the wall repeatedly. I'd only just gone and mouth raped an alien. Whoops. Yet again, without thinking, I walked back to him (where he was still looking rather shocked.) and did it again. I couldn't help it. There was silence, until I asked the last thing on my mind.

"Can I have the key to the door then?" His face was the funniest thing I'd ever seen. It had a mixture of horror, confusion and something that was just simply Loki.

"Well certainly not now!" He suddenly regained his humour. "Not if you'll keep doing that to try and get it."

I narrowed my eyes. I was about to punch the wall again when suddenly, he caught my fist before I could throw it.

"You'll only hurt yourself." He scolded me. I groaned.

**AN:**

**Please review and tell me what you think :) **


End file.
